Scarlet Kissu
by Dama 9
Summary: one-short Ayano e Kazuma. Uma tentativa de meditação, um contratante preocupado e um beijo roubado. Não percam as confusões desse casal nada normal.


_**Saudações pessoal…**_

_**Cá estou estreando mais uma seção em português de animes, agora com Kazo no Stigma.**_

_**Escrever Scarlet Kissu foi muito divertido e mais ainda trabalhar com o casal Ayano e Kazuma. A primeira história que li sobre eles foi incrível e me diverti muito, embora não tivesse planejado escrever sobre eles.**_

_**Mas durante a semana quando eu pensava nessa possibilidade, as idéias foram tomando formas e se tornou inevitável colocar esses dois juntos numa pequena continuação do capitulo 24, enquanto eu fico aqui, morrendo de ansiedade, esperando a segunda temporada que existe, mas sem data de lançamento (buaaaaaaaaaaaaa).**_

_**Agora falando sério, espero sinceramente que gostem, esse é o meu primeiro trabalho com Kaze, tentei fazer o meu melhor, embora não conheça completamente o anime, como normalmente faço antes de escrever algo.**_

_**Ademais, obrigada pela atenção e boa leitura.**_

**

* * *

**_**Nota: **_

_**Os personagens de Kaze no Stigma não me pertencem.**_

_**Este é um trabalho de fã pra fã sem fins lucrativos.**_

**

* * *

****Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

****KAZE NO STIGMA**

**Scarlet Kissu**

**By Dama 9**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

**~o~**

"_**Olhos azuis como o azul celeste**_

_**É o símbolo de um contratante.**_

_**O que recebeu a confiança de toda a atmosfera**_

_**Pelos espíritos do vento, esse é**_

_**O Estigma do Vento**__**".**_

**~o~**

**Rajada de vento no meu coração**

**Sou oprimido somente por esta dor**

**Este sentimento que corre**

**Me leva para mais perto das trevas**

**As lembranças removeram a chave**

**Se a rajada de vento continuar,**

**O destino protegerá como a água**

**E começará a mover-se sozinho**

**Abraço meu ódio com um brilho genuíno**

**E não sei se poderei continuar a ultrapassá-lo**

**Poderei ver outra sombra?**

**Me diga...**

**Rajada de vento no meu coração...**

**Soprando levemente no meu coração...**

**~o~**

**.I.**

Arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas afinaladas enquanto a observava de um canto discreto no jardim. Apoiou o ombro sob o tronco de uma árvore e ouviu o pesado suspiro emitido pelo irmão mais novo.

-Nii-sama, porque temos que ficar aqui? –Ren perguntou.

-Xiiiiiii; Kazuma sussurrou, fazendo sinal para que ele abaixasse a voz.

Deixou os orbes correrem por todo o jardim. A imensa propriedade dos Kannagi estava tranqüila e silenciosa naquele dia, e isso sim, era um bom motivo para ficar preocupado, ainda mais com Ayano ocupando a outra parte do jardim.

-Há quanto tempo ela esta agindo assim? –ele indagou, indicando a jovem de melenas rosadas que jazia sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore, meditando.

-Mais de uma semana se contarmos tudo que aconteceu; Ren falou referindo-se a batalha que recentemente haviam enfrentado contra Bernhardt Rodes e Lapys nos domínios do Pandemoniun. –Ela chega da escola, mal almoça e já vai pra lá;

-Estranho! Muito estranho; Kazuma murmurou levando uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo.

Ayano não era de levar as coisas tão a serio e vê-la vestida como uma verdadeira sacerdotisa, meditando em plena tarde como se isso agora fosse sagrado em sua rotina, era chocante para dizer o mínimo. Há menos que ela estivesse tramando algo com isso. Pelo menos explicava essa atitude tão bizarra e anormal.

Era melhor ir ver de uma vez o que ela pretendia, antes que Ayano decidisse explodir com alguma coisa; ele pensou.

**~o~**

Sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe a face com uma brisa suave de primavera. Os longos cabelos rosados esvoaçaram sobre seus ombros. Manteve as pernas cruzadas confortavelmente e os braços sobre elas.

Respirou fundo, deixando a mente em branco. Desde o último encontro que tiveram com Bernhardt e a conversa que tivera com Kazuma após isso, decidira aperfeiçoar a Chama Escarlate.

Se antes já julgava ser incapaz de derrotar Kazuma usando apenas o conhecimento que tinha. Agora que ele fora capaz de evocar todo seu poder como um contratante, a diferença de níveis ficara ainda mais evidente e também, jamais se permitira ser um fardo para ele, tão pouco ser protegida como se fosse feita de vidro.

Alem do mais, era sua obrigação como futura líder dos Kannagi evoluir e honrar a confiança que fora depositava sobre si, mas jamais poderia aceitar tal titulo, enquanto seu nível fosse inferior ao dos magos mais antigos como o pai e Genma-sama. Até mesmo Ren estava se devolvendo melhor e se continuasse nesse passo jamais iria derrotar aquele idiota; ela pensou sentindo uma veinha começar a saltar em sua testa.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, voltando a bloquear as preocupações. De qualquer forma, em uma semana já conseguira algum progresso, nada tão assombroso quando as Chamas Negras que o tio manipulava como se fosse apenas uma fagulha de calor, mas já era um começo.

Agora precisava manter a Chama Escarlate, tempo suficiente para expandi-la, se ao menos houvesse uma forma de fazer isso? - ela pensou quando passos na grama quebraram o pouco que tinha de concentração.

-Desista; Kazuma falou erguendo a barra das calas e abaixando-se até ficar com os olhos na mesma altura que os dela.

-O que? –Ayano falou confusa quase caindo para trás com a repentina aproximação dele.

-Não sei o que você esta tramando, mas desista antes que você mande alguma coisa pelos ares; ele completou.

-Hein? –ela resmungou sem entender ainda.

-Uma semana assim e posso apostar que você vai destruir alguma coisa; Kazuma falou em tom de provocação, esperando pelo conhecido rompante de irritação e os gritos que antecediam a invocação de Enhaira e a perseguição.

-Você bateu com a cabeça ou o que? –Ayano perguntou por fim.

-Esta vendo, essa não é você... Onde esta a verdadeira Ayano? –Kazuma perguntou enquanto puxava uma mexa de seus cabelos de forma que ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio e por muito pouco, não caiu em cima dele.

-Hei! Pare com isso; ela reclamou se esquivando. –Se você não percebeu estou ocupada e você esta me atrapalhando;

-Ocupada com o que? –ele perguntou enquanto numa distancia segura dali, Ren acompanhava a bizarra discussão.

Tudo bem que Ayano não estava agindo como normalmente, mas o irmão parecia ser o único verdadeiramente preocupado com isso.

-Isso não é da sua conta; ela falou dando-lhe as costas e acomodando-se novamente para meditar, embora soubesse que aquilo seria impossível agora que a presença dele abrangia todo seu campo de concentração, mas ainda sim decidiu insistir mais um pouco.

Embora não houvesse ouvido o som de passos, a presença de Kazuma se dissipou, por isso pensou que ele houvesse desistido de lhe importunar e agora, estava totalmente sozinha.

Respirou fundo, juntando as mãos em forma de conchas sobre o colo, de olhos fechados concentrou toda sua energia e o fluxo dela nas terminações nervosas que iam dos braços as mãos.

Em sua mente a imagem de uma centelha vermelha e dourada surgiu pulsando como as batidas frenéticas de um coração. Dessa vez iria conseguir, precisava só se concentrar mais um pouco; ela pensou franzindo o cenho ao sentir uma lufada de ar quente chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço no momento que uma fagulha começava a acender-se.

-Então é isso; Kazuma falou apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

Piscou aturdida, enquanto sentia o calor em suas mãos arrefecer, até a centelha se apagar.

-**KAZUMA**! –Ayano berrou serrando os punhos prestes a invocar Enhaira e dessa vez sim, explodir com alguma coisa, de preferência com ele.

-Oras! Como eu ia saber que só com isso você ia perder a concentração; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça diante do rubor na face dela.

-Idiota! – Ayano resmungou virando-se para ele, mas estancou ao dar-se conta de quão próximos estavam. Sentiu o coração disparar e os pensamentos se confundirem.

-Se queria treinar deveria ter avisado; ele falou mansamente. –Eu poderia ajudar;

-Posso me virar sozinha, apesar do que meu pai possa ter dito; ela falou ainda aborrecida com o fato dele ter sido contratado como seu guarda costas oficial.

-Não duvido, mas o que pretendia acender com esse foguinho? –o rapaz provocou.

-Grrrrrrr! –ela rosnou, levantando-se furiosa. –Idiota! – ela falou ameaçando se afastar, mas sentiu-o segurar-lhe a mão e se contraiu instintivamente.

-Como pode uma dominadora de fogo se queimar? –Kazuma perguntou descrente, erguendo a mão dela na altura de seus olhos, vendo a vermelhidão que tomara conta da pele acetinada.

-Você me desconcentrou, quando ela começou a apagar, tentei segurá-la; Ayano explicou rolando os olhos, como se soubesse que ele não iria entender sendo um contratante do vento.

-Então o mínimo que posso fazer é dar um beijo para sarar; ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

**-O QUE?** –ela gritou tentando puxar a mão, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de recuar.

-Isso mesmo; Kazuma respondeu, inclinando-se para frente ao mesmo tempo que levava a mão dela aos lábios, sentindo a pele delicada aquecer-se ainda mais, antes dela estremecer. –Antes de casar, sara; ele provocou diante do olhar quase apavorado dela, mas antes que pudesse recuar, aparou o golpe que Ayano desferiu com o outro punho ao recuperar-se do assombro inicial.

-Me solta; ela exigiu.

-Que nervosinha; ele a atormentou.

-Kazuma; Ayano exasperou, tentando desesperadamente se soltar ao se dar conta de que ele mantinha suas mãos presas, mas acabou por tropeçar ao tentar recuar e teria caído se suas costas não houvessem batido contra o tronco da árvore.

-Ai!

-Você é um verdadeiro desastre Ayano; ele falou soltando-lhe as mãos, embora as suas houvessem se detido sobre a cintura dela, enquanto ele reduzia ainda mais a distância entre eles.

-Hei!

-E me admira que você não tenha se machucado com isso; Kazuma continuou tocando uma mexa rosada que caia sobre o ombro dela.

Entreabriu os lábios para retrucar, mas estancou ao sentir a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face e antes o calor que sentira no momento em que os lábios dele tocaram sua mão, alastrou-se como uma chama incandescente sob seu corpo, quando os lábios dele cobriram os seus.

Piscou aturdida, numa mistura de choque e surpresa, sentindo-o lentamente circundar-lhe o corpo delicado com os braços, aconchegando-a no calor de seu corpo.

Havia jurado jamais se preocupar com qualquer coisa relacionada aos Kannagi, tão pouco permitir que alguém se aproximasse mais do que o estritamente necessário de si, mas aquela maluca de cabelo cor de rosa conseguira e agora não conseguia se ver seguindo sua vida sem a presença dela.

Embora Ayano fosse na maioria das vezes uma figurinha difícil de se lidar. Geniosa, teimosa e muito arrogante, ela lhe mostrava que não valia a pena desistir ao levar uma rasteira da vida. Tão pouco se deixar derrotar por demônios que deveriam ser enfrentados de cabeça erguida.

Afastou-se com relutância, ouvindo um tremulo suspiro escapar dos lábios dela. Fitou a face afogueada e conteve o ímpeto de satisfação, que ameaçava despontar em seus lábios na forma de um sorriso.

_Minha_! – uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Poderia enganar quem fosse, dizendo que estava ali porque o "chefe" dos Kannagi lhe contratara, mas a verdade era bem mais egoísta.

Queria estar perto de Ayano e ver a mulher forte que ela se tornava a cada dia, a cada nova batalha conquistada. Pouco lhe importava os planos absurdos Kannagi Juugo sobre a liderança da família e a opinião de seu pai obtuso que ainda acreditava que o clã só iria se corromper se houvesse a entrada de outros magos que não os dominadores de fogo na família, isso é claro, referindo-se abertamente a ele.

Mesmo quando ainda era pequena, Ayano já possuía a arrogância de um mago do fogo, embora não fosse capaz de entender porque ela agora tinha dificuldade em desenvolver todo seu potencial.

Ela tinha o olhar intenso de alguém que via as pessoas por cima. Não duvidava que quando à hora chegasse, ela faria o que era preciso pela família. Até lá, queria vê-la agindo como realmente era...

-O que acha de tomarmos um sorvete? –ele sugeriu ao afastar-se, enquanto os orbes rosados abriram-se nublados para lhe fitar.

-Uhn?

-Podemos levar o Ren junto; Kazuma falou apontando uma moitinha atrás de si, onde o irmão deu um pulo ao ver-se descoberto. –É claro, você paga; ele completou em tom jocoso antes de afagar-lhe a cabeça como se faz com um cãozinho obediente.

-**KAZUMA**! –ela berrou ao compreender o que ele fizera. **–BAKAAAAAAAA**; Ayano vociferou invocando Enhaira.

Abafou o riso antes de sair correndo, tendo uma furiosa Ayano em seu encalço disposta a lhe fritar.

**-KA-ZU-MA!!!**

**~o~**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, será que algum dia iria entender essa juventude? –Kannagi Juugo se perguntou. Quando achava que a relação entre aqueles dois estava ficando mais amena, eles começavam a brigar de novo.

-Pensei que Ayano estivesse treinando para aperfeiçoar a Chama Escarlate; Genma comentou, relembrando da conversa que tivera com a sobrinha, onde ela lhe questionara sobre a melhor forma para aperfeiçoar a técnica alguns dias atrás.

Sentou-se ao lado do chefe, no dec da casa principal, onde ambos tinham uma visão ampla do jardim e da pequena batalha que ameaçava se iniciar lá.

-Estava, mas parece que seu filho achou que ela precisava de uma folga; o chefe completou vendo uma bola de fogo acertar em cheio uma árvore próxima dali.

-Aquele idiota, como se entendesse algo sobre magos do fogo; Genma resmungou.

-Talvez não, mas essa semana Kazuma parecia bem preocupado com toda essa concentração da Ayano; o chefe falou abafando o riso ao lembrar-se das vezes que ele e Ren haviam surpreendido o contratante espreitado a garota por trás de árvores e moitas no jardim, tentando descobrir por conta própria o que estava acontecendo.

-Um dia ela tomara seu lugar como chefe do clã, o mínimo que pode fazer é aprender a controlar o próprio poder; Genma falou sabiamente.

-Conhecendo minha filha como conheço, duvido um pouco que toda essa dedicação de Ayano seja por causa do clã; Juugo comentou para a surpresa do outro.

-Mas...

-Faz tempo que eu não à via tão empenhada em progredir como um mago do fogo. Isso começou desde que Kazuma se juntou a nós;

-Mas ele n-...;

-Ele é parte da família, não importa se hoje usa outro nome que não o Kannagi; o chefe o cortou, sabendo muito bem que Genma ainda estava irredutível quanto a admitir sua precipitação ao expulsar uma criança da família, apenas por sua incompatibilidade com a magia do clã. –Desde então, Ayano perdeu um pouco daquela arrogância que tinha, com isso ela viu que precisava evoluir, porque sempre haveria alguém mais forte.

-Então? – Genma indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hoje os tempos são outros e se não quisermos ficar para trás diante do _entusiasmo_ da juventude, teremos que aceitar as mudanças que estão surgindo no clã com a nova geração; Juugo falou referindo-se ao casal que ainda discutia no jardim.

Um contratante e um mago do fogo, uma combinação interessante, só restava saber aonde isso os levaria no fim...

**~o~**

**Dentro do flash eu respiro fundo**

**E vejo uma lembrança que pisca**

**Para ela não desaparecer**

**Sempre a protegerei**

**Gritava com meu sonho enquanto o sentia**

**No céu escarlate depois das aulas**

**Se você desperdiçar esse momento mesmo por um segundo**

**Meu "eu" poderá não estar mais aqui**

**Desenhei um futuro quando era criança**

**Aquela pessoa não estava lá**

**Mas ela continuava a brilhar no meu coração**

**Pra dizer coisas impertinentes aqui**

**Para poder vestir o que gosta**

**Mas tudo isso graças a quem?**

**Um dia certamente alcançarei o lugar**

**Que vi nos meus sonhos**

**Esta lembrança que pisca nunca desaparecerá...**

**~o~ Fim ~o~**

**

* * *

**

Inicio: 20/05/09

**Termino: 21/05/09**

**Betado em: 24/05/09 **


End file.
